


Red Hood Fan Series: Alone Little Bird

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [34]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood Fan Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Bat Family, Bat Family Feels, Batfamily, Big Brother Jason Todd, Comfort Food, Damian Wayne Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Other, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Inspired by the Red Hood Fan Series on YouTube. Episode Two: Damian Wayne.(During the time in which Damian is unconscious and Jason tends to him)Ever since the Bat left, the family had been cut off left and right... Crime had been taking advantage of this. What happens when Jason has to take care of the kid just until he is awake again.





	Red Hood Fan Series: Alone Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solar_celeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/gifts).



> Inspired by the Red Hood Fan Series (which we will get a season two)
> 
> Episode Two: Damian Wayne
> 
> You should probably watch it

The kid wasn’t in the plans for this time around. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, he was supposed to be with Dickie or somebody. But then again, Jason hadn’t been in the family much. Alfred has left a cryptic message about leaving. He hadn’t seen Dick in forever. Bruce was… whatever. Jason had connections with Tim, briefly but that connection left. He suspected Black Mask and was going to shake some information out of his goons when the kid showed up.

 

Now, Jason has estranged youngest  _ brother _ passed out in the back seat of his car. None of the connections to the manor seemed to be working, the coms were out. Jason didn’t know what this could mean, and he doesn’t think he could stomach finding out something awful. Not to mention, he didn’t exactly leave off on greatest terms with Mama Bird. Jason bringing in the little bat all passed out could result in a fight. Not that Jason was scared of  _ big brother. _

 

The kid was lighter than expected but still older and growing every time Jason saw him. It wasn’t like they hung out often. He can’t really be seen in civilian form with Robin, so he goes through the garage of his back end type safe house. Things like this are why he wishes that he still was on Bruce’s credit card. 

 

The kid got beaten up pretty good when the goons finally got a hit in. Not really fair, picking on some kid that can’t defend himself. All the brat wanted to do was save the day while dark and brooding decided to run off and do something else. God, where is Dick? He should be doing this? Where is Alfred? There wasn’t any communicator on the kid… This isn’t good.

 

He tried slapping the kid a little bit, but all he got was some groggy response. Welp. He carefully removes the Robin suit and armor leaving the kid in his leggings. He did his best to clean the dry blood and tend to the small cuts- the good thing was that they hardly did any damage. Although the brat may wake up with some killer headache and hungry as hell. Jason always was when Dad wasn’t around to take care of him.

 

Then again, he wasn’t Damian Wayne.

 

“So what were you doing all out alone little bird?” Jason sighed to the kid. Not like the brat could hear him though.

 

He thought about leaving the kid there, seated on the lid of the cold toilet but that was probably weird. He thought about letting the kid sleep in his room but that sounded like a really bad idea. He doesn’t even know how the kid would react in general to waking up at Jason’s house, the couch is the best bet.

 

Too light.

 

Kid’s not exactly as scrawny as Jason was, but small enough to be worrisome. Alfred never let a kid go one pound under what Leslie would declare their healthy weight. So what was going on? Robin doesn’t fly alone.

 

Jason didn’t have much food. He liked to focus on his body and muscles. He wasn’t like Dick who consumed cereal and remained weirdly lithe and flexible. Nor was he scrawny replacement that solely survived off coffee. He was like Bruce. He relied on bulk to scare the hardened criminals of Gotham. But kids need carbs, and vegetables… sugar… 

 

What did Jason have?

 

Carrots, bread, protein shakes, protein bars (actual bars not the ones that taste good), two types of cheese, some whole wheat thin bread, and soy milk because Roy can’t have dairy. Loser. Wow, when was the last time Jason looked out for himself?

 

There might be something growing on the carrots. Ew.

 

Grilled Cheese is good. Pretty sure the kid doesn’t eat meat. Dick complained about it once when asking what protein shakes Jason buys because he needed protein.

 

Kids like grilled cheese, right?

 

Even former kid assassins that could or could not be the last member of their family.

 

Alfred mentioned something about swiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! They reached their goal and we will get a season two. If you still want to donate to their kick starter. The link is in their YouTube. They could still use all the money they can and you get fun and great things back.
> 
> Congrats Red Hood Fan Series!


End file.
